1. Technical Field
The discloser relates to a printer configured to perform printing on sheets.
2. Related Art
A printer which picks up sheets from a paper feed tray by using a roller and feeds the sheets to a printing unit is known. In such a printer, misfeeding of a sheet (failure of feeding) sometimes occurs due to slipping of the roller.
When the misfeeding occurs, the printer determines that jam has occurred and stops its operation. In this case, the user needs to perform work of jam release and error clearing. Moreover, a period in which the operation of the printer is stopped is a downtime, and the productivity of printed matters decreases.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-126541 discloses a technique in which paper feeding is retried when misfeeding occurs in paper feeding. When the sheet can be fed by retrying the paper feeding, there is no need to stop the printer due to jam. Accordingly, the user does not have to perform the work of jam release and error clearing and the usability is improved. Moreover, since there is no downtime, a decrease in the productivity of printed matters can be suppressed.